Dos son compañía, ¿y cuatro son?
by Lil-Pink-Book
Summary: Los chicos están finalmente en sexto grado; así que el amor, el odio y las aventuras los esperan. Gerald y Phoebe sienten algo por el otro, pero ¿podrán Arnold y Helga poner a un lado sus diferencias para unir a sus dos mejores amigos? ¿Podrá Helga seguir disimulando lo que siente por el cabeza de balón? ¿Podrá Arnold llegar a sentir algo por ella?


**Capítulo 1**

 **Una propuesta: Chicos y chicas**

"¡Me rehúso a salir así!" gritaba eufóricamente la rubia. "¡Primero muerta y enterrada!". La rabia era tanta que sus mejillas se tornaban color carmesí y su cabeza humeaba un poco mientras castañeaba los dientes.

"¡Tienes que dejarme jugar! ¡Soy de las mejores lanzadoras que tiene toda la clase! ¡¿Cómo me van a rebajar a….a esto?!" Terminó de decir mientras me dejaba ver su uniforme.

Camisa blanca sin mangas,una falda a paletones color rosa y un par de pompones del mismo tono. De verdad que se sentía bastante humillada en su vestimenta tan...poco usual para ella. Después de todo, ¿quién podría imaginarse a Helga Pataki de porrista? Podía jurar que el color de sus mejillas era una mezcla entre rabia y vergüenza. Y orgullo herido, tal vez.. Aunque, honestamente, la gama de colores que estaba usando era similar a su atuendo de todos los días.

"Helga…" le hablé de forma tranquila y paciente, como suelo hacerlo siempre. Y es que mi mejor amiga tiene un temperamento algo...complicado. Pero me gusta pensar que esa es precisamente la razón por la que nos complementamos tan bien. Helga es explosiva y difícil de manejar, claro, pero parece segura de sí misma y defiende lo que cree. Mientras que yo, soy una chica calmada y calculadora; claro que la falta de seguridad se me desborda por doquier. Somos opuestas, sin embargo, así funciona nuestra ya larga amistad de más de ocho años. Continue entonces…

"Helga…Todos acordaron que el equipo de béisbol que formaremos este año estaría dividido entre chicas y chicos. A los chicos les toca jugar hoy, así que nos toca apoyarlos". Sonreí esperando que eso fuera suficiente para calmarla, a pesar que sabía en el fondo que me estaba confortando a mí misma con ese pensamiento, si es que conozco a Helga tanto como la conozco...

"Siempre hemos jugado todos juntos, niños y niñas. ¿Ahora de la nada quieren dividirnos? ¿De quién fue la genial idea, eh?" Colocó sus puños sobre sus caderas y bajó su rostro acercándolo al mío en un tono amenazante. Su figura alta se inclinaba sobre mí ahora. Mis piernas se encogían y temblaban un poco, lo que provocó que me hiciera una pequeña bolita contra los casilleros. Mi minúscula estatura no ayudaba en esta situación. Para ponerlo en un ejemplo, Helga era como una leona apretando a un ratoncito nervioso entre sus garras. Un ratoncito demasiado miedoso que era incapaz de gritar para pedir ayuda. No le pude responder aunque quisiera… No, no podía . Además, la respuesta no le iba a gustar… Tal vez hasta la alteraría aún más.

Mientras mi amiga continuaba exigiéndome la verdad, lo único que logró extraer de mí fue mi descontrolado tartamudeo. Intenté poner mis pensamientos y mis palabras en orden mientras acomodaba mis lentes en la posición que debían estar. Quería decirle alguna excusa, cualquiera que calmara a Helga, pero...

"Ve-ve-verás, He-Helga… Y-yo …. Pu-pu...pues… a-a-alguien...e-"

No pude.

"¿QUIÉN, PHOEBE?" insistía, esta vez, con un tono más amenazante. No podía responderle, pero al oír la pregunta, inmediatamente la respuesta se iluminó en mi cara, pues mis mejillas se sintieron cálidas al pensar en el culpable. No pude evitar recordarlo.

Allí estaba, parado frente a mí. Tan relajado como siempre… Recostado contra la pared, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Solo. ¿Y eso? ¿No estaba su inseparable secuaz acompañándolo hoy? ¿Dónde está él? Por mucho que mirara alrededor, no lo encontré cerca… ¿Entonces quería hablar a solas conmigo? Mi corazón se detuvo uno o dos segundos al pensar en esto último.

"Verás, los chicos estábamos planeando formar el equipo de béisbol de nuevo, pero esta vez es en serio. No solo se trata de partidos en el _Campo Gerald_ después de la escuela y listo. Queremos jugar _para_ la escuela. Ya Arnold está llenando el formulario para llevárselo al director Wartz y que nos apruebe".

Mientras, yo sostenía los libros entre mi pecho y mis diminutos brazos. Mirándolo desde abajo, siempre evitando que mi tartamudez me ganara esta vez. Hablé con calma entonces.

"¿Serían … equipos separados entonces? ¿Chicos y chicas?"

"Ajá. No planeamos dejarlas de lado a ustedes, por supuesto. Es solo que… bueno, estamos creciendo y todo eso.. je, je. Creo que es hora".

"Entiendo, Gerald…"

"Y… bueno… Arnold ya confirmó al entrenador Wittenberg, de nuevo, y… me preguntaba…bueno…en realidad, te tengo una propuesta" Su mirada empezaba a buscar otros ángulos desesperadamente, parecía como si me… ¿evitara?

Se aclaró la garganta antes de retomar lo que iba a decir. Colocó sus dos manos detrás de su espalda y empezó a balancearse lentamente con los pies como a veces noto que hace para dar una imagen más confiada. "Típico de Gerald" reí para mis adentros al pensar en esto. Era muy tierno...

"El asunto es que necesitamos a una persona que nos dirija y nos ayude con las estrategias de juego. Y, llegamos a la conclusión… bueno, en realidad..." se corrigió antes de dar unos pasos adelante para acercarse a mí. Sin darme cuenta, la distancia entre nosotros era corta. Mi pecho empezó a saltar tanto que pensé que me desmayaría ahí mismo si el pelinegro daba un paso más.

" _Yo_ llegué a la conclusión que, usted, señorita Heyerdahl, sería la candidata perfecta para ese puesto" No pude creer lo que acababa de escuchar…

¿Yo? ¿Gerald me estaba… considerando a mí para ser la capitana de su soñado equipo? …¿Gerald? ¿A MÍ? Me sonrojé de solo escucharlo llamarme por mi apellido. Me gustaba como sonaba en el tono algo grave de su voz...

"¿Acepta usted el trabajo, entonces?" guiñó de forma juguetona y coqueta. No sabía cómo reaccionar… estaba tan nerviosa siempre que Gerald Johanssen, el chico más _cool_ y lindo de mi clase, me hablaba de esa forma tan personal…Y el hecho de que estuviéramos solos, detrás del patio de la escuela sin nadie alrededor… me ponía los pelos de punta. Claro, era un nerviosismo muy diferente al que Helga me estaba haciendo sentir en los vestidores contra los casilleros. Muy diferente…

No sabía qué responderle a Gerald… En primer lugar, aún no podía digerir el hecho que me considerara a mí para un puesto tan importante en algo que él llevaba planeando desde hace mucho tiempo. Un sueño que quería hacer realidad a toda costa. Segundo, no… sé si podría hacerlo. Es una responsabilidad demasiado grande. Soy muy torpe e insegura… ¿Y si lo decepciono? Sería una de mis peores pesadillas hechas realidad...

"Me… halagas mucho, Gerald. En serio pero…"

"¡No me digas que no, por favor!" Exclamó preocupado y con un tinte de decepción en sus ojos.

"No, no… es solo que… ¿No es para eso que sirven los entrenadores? Es decir… el entrenador Wittenberg no se encargaría de...eso?"

Gerald no dudó en responder casi sin dejarme terminar.

"¿No te contaron del desastre del equipo de boliche? ¿O el de básquetbol? ¡Ese hombre está loco! ¡Es peor que Helga cuando nos entrenó para enfrentarnos a los del quinto grado aquella vez! Solo nos explota para poder competir contra su esposa. ¡Vaya lunático! Arnold, mi hermano, tiene que estar loco para seguir buscando a ese sujeto con tal que nos ayude todo el tiempo. ¿Y qué con su boda? No sé cómo Arnold logró que ese hombre pudiera poner de lado la competencia que traía contra su esposa para llevar a cabo esa ceremonia.. En serio, Phoebe… ¡Cómo si no hubiera sido suficiente trabajo para Arnold tener que ser padrino de bodas junto con Helga como madrina! ¡Ugh! Vaya desastre en que ese hombre mete a Arnold y a todos, en serio..." suspiró frustrado.

No pude evitar reír un poco recordando todos los incidentes que el entrenador Wittenberg ha metido a nuestros compañeros de clase en más de una ocasión. La competencia del equipo de boliche fue bastante dificultosa, según me contó Rhonda. Y sobre la boda de los Wittenberg, aún todos en la clase recordamos el desastre del día antes con el entrenador y su mujer, quienes no dejaban de pelear en ningún momento. Y ninguno de nosotros superamos el hecho de que los novios forzaran a Arnold y a Helga a ser sus padrinos de boda. Creo que en el fondo, todos nos reímos porque sabemos que los Wittenberg son casi un reflejo exacto de la relación entre Arnold y Helga.

"Aún así…" intenté calmar mi risa un poco para retomar el tema. "No creo que a él le agrade que yo esté dando estrategias de equipo, sobre todo porque es un señor muy controlador, especialmente en su trabajo como entrenador".

"Por eso no te preocupes. Arnold hará su magia y hablará con él. Tú solo te encargas de toda la parte mental del equipo...ya sabes...como eres la más lista de toda la escuela y todo eso...pensé...bueno, yo…" No pude evitar que el color se me subiera a las mejillas al oírlo decir eso. ¿Realmente cree que soy la más inteligente de la escuela? Me puse nerviosa y parecía que él también… Dios...

"¡En otras palabras! ¿Nos dices que sí?"

"No...quiero decepcionarte…¡Digo! decepcionarlos a todos…"

"No lo harás, Phoebe" me sonrió confiado "Estoy seguro".

"...Está bien, supongo". No terminé de decir la última palabra cuando Gerald saltó frente a mí a tomarme las manos. Su rostro pintaba la emoción de un niño que acababa de recibir sus regalos el día de Navidad. Me agradeció repetidamente, pero no pude contestar nada… Mi mente se nubló en el momento en que tomó mis manos, no pude escuchar qué más decía.

"Tierra llamando a Phoebe, ¿me escuchas?". De repente reconocí la mano de mi amiga subir y bajar frente a mis ojos, despertándome de mi trance.

"¿Ah? Sí, lo siento, Helga… Me distraje".

"Vaya, Pheebs, no sé qué te sucede últimamente. Estás peor que Miriam luego de tomar varias copas de sus _famosos batidos de frutas_ ".

"¿Tu mamá está tomando de nuevo, Helga?"

"Sí, bueno… La situación en casa no es la mejor ahora, pero ese no es el asunto aquí. ¿Fue Gerald entonces?". Mi corazón brincó en ese momento. ¿Fui tan obvia? ¿Lo delaté tan fácilmente?

"¿Eh?"

"Fue Gerald entonces…"

"¡Helga, yo no…!"

"Muy obvia, Phoebe. ¡Ugh! Tenía que ser el _cabeza de cepillo_. ¿Cómo me va a sacar del equipo de esa manera? Solo chicos, claro… ¡PATRAÑAS! Eso es discriminación, una aberración. SOY LA MEJOR LANZADORA ¿Y qué con eso de las porristas? Te lo dije mil veces ya y lo repito: ME REHÚSO a salir así al campo". Escupió Helga bastante molesta mientras se llevaba los brazos cruzados a su pecho, dejando caer los pompones al suelo.

"Tendremos nuestro equipo de chicas, Helga. Realmente Gerald no tenía mala intención."

"Lo dices porque tú no tienes que salir vestida ASÍ delante de toda la escuela. Y porque _Geeeeraaaaald_ seguro fue el de la grandiosa idea de ponerte a cargo del equipo, ¿o no es así?" Bajé la la cabeza muy avergonzada…

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?"

"Tu rostro me lo dice todo, Pheebs. Te conozco desde ¿qué?, ¿los tres años? Gerald te pone nerviosa. Aunque nunca me hablas de esto, lo he notado."

Bajé aún más mi cabeza, quería que el suelo me tragara y desaparecer de esa forma. Estaba tan apenada que Helga hubiera notado todo eso y no me dijera nada antes. ¿Y si Gerald lo nota? Estaba hundida en estos pensamientos cuando la voz de Helga volvió a interrumpir mi monólogo interno. Esta vez, usó un tono más tranquilo y hasta dulce…Aquel que suele usar cuando tenemos momentos serios como este.

"Oye, está bien, Pheebs…" habló colocando su mano en mi hombro y mirándome "No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Somos mejores amigas, podemos contarnos este tipo de cosas eh-" Sentí como se interrumpió a sí misma al pronunciar esa última frase y tragó saliva muy nerviosa. Me pregunto… si sintió la hipocresía en sus palabras. Reí al pensar en eso pero no dije nada. Solo _helado_ se me vino a la mente.

"Lo que quiero decir es…" retomó la palabra nerviosa "Es que sé tu pequeño secreto y no tienes de que apenarte más. Además, es evidente que Gerald también está interesado en ti. Ni siquiera disimula cuando te lanza miradas de cachorro".

"No lo creo".

"Oh, Phoebe, Phoebe, mi pequeña Phoebe… No tienes experiencia en este tipo de cosas. Yo te ayudaré. Al cómodo precio de liberarme de esta pesadilla…" dijo mientras tomaba su falda de porrista y la levantaba un poco como si se tratara de un trapo sucio que acababa de rejuntar del suelo.

"Ja, ja...Lo siento, Helga. No puedo hacer nada al respecto. Todas las chicas debemos apoyarlos en sus juegos ahora. Ellos prometieron hacer lo mismo por nosotras cuando nos toque jugar. Promesa de grupo es promesa".

"Oh, muero por verlos a todos ellos en falda y pompones. No sabes cuánto. Pero este es un precio muy alto por pagar." Suspiró recogiendo sus pompones y metiéndolos en su casillero. Acto seguido, azotó la puerta.

"¿Qué haces? Salimos en veinte minutos".

"¿No me oíste ya un trillón de veces? NO SALDRÉ ASÍ. No soy porrista, soy una lanzadora. Ese es mi lugar. ¡Y Gerald Johanssen tendrá que escucharme al respecto!"

"Helga, por favor…"

"Fuera de mi camino, Pheebs…" me dijo mientras me hacía a un lado. Estaba dispuesta a ir a buscar a Gerald. No podía permitirlo. Él iba a pensar que lo delaté de alguna forma. No… No podía… Tenía que hacer algo para que Helga entrara en razón. ¿Pero qué ?

"¡Tienes que salir al campo!"

Nada. La rubia se colocaba su chaqueta color lila, lista para salir a buscar a su próxima víctima. Se agachó a recoger sus cosas para meterlas en su mochila.

Comencé a desesperarme. Tenía que pensar rápido. Vamos, Phoebe… Eres la más lista de la clase, ¿no? ¡Piensa rápido! Baja la guardia de Helga… Bajar la guardia...Oh.

"¡Arnold va a jugar hoy!" grité.

Helga no se inmutó. Continuó recogiendo sus cosas como si eso le entrara por un oído y le saliera por el otro. Levantó sus hombros sin darle importancia al asunto o a mi esfuerzo por evitar que buscara a Gerald.

"¿Y a mí eso qué? No entiendo por qué me es-"

"Lila va a salir a apoyar a Arnold hoy." la interrumpí.

Helga se detuvo en seco y dejó caer un cuaderno rosado de sus manos.

"Vi esta mañana como se le acercó y le dijo que iba a apoyarlo _especialmente_ a él hoy en su primer partido. Creo que escuché algo así como...que iba a hacer una porra para él".

Tuve que recurrir...al..chantaje discreto…Aunque no estaba mintiendo, realmente fue lo que escuché y vi esta mañana. Tal vez mis palabras no eran al pie de la letra exactamente. Estaba manipulando un poco la situación, pero funcionaba, creo. ¡Era necesario! No había tiempo para mortificarme con culpas.

"¿Phoebe…?

"¿Sí, Helga?"

"¿Qué estás implicando al decirme todo esto? ¿Estás implicando que tengo el mínimo interés en la vida del bobo de Arnold o en la de la _Señorita Perfecta_? Porque, honestamente, NO SÉ de DÓNDE sacas estas cosas. Sheesh".

"Para nada, Helga" suspiré.

Creo que aún insiste en negar lo obvio. Los papeles se han intercambiado esta vez. La diferencia es que yo caí fácilmente en la aceptación, pero mi amiga...bueno, ella es algo diferente. Helga se escuda en su actitud defensiva todo el tiempo.

Tal vez sea bueno no presionarla en estas cosas y esperarla. Es lo que siempre he hecho toda la vida. La primera vez que Helga me pidió que la ayudara a sabotear la cita de Arnold con Ruth en la feria, naturalmente me pregunté: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué motivación tiene Helga para hacer algo así?. Pero en realidad, no le cuestioné nada. En ese momento aún no me podía imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de Helga, pero con el paso del tiempo, lo deduje. Oh, Helga. Si bien dices que soy evidente con mi nerviosismo hacia Gerald últimamente, creo que no soy la única.

Claramente mi amiga no es obvia delante del resto, al contrario, nadie se esperaría lo que en realidad Helga esconde bajo esa corteza dura: una chica locamente enamorada, y de la persona que menos se esperaría. Incluso para mí, que la conozco un poco más y me he involucrado en sus planes más de una vez, me resultó impactante el descubrimiento. Empecé a descifrar cosas por mí misma. Después de todo, no es difícil poner dos y dos juntos para descubrir que da cuatro.

Nunca le he cuestionado a Helga el por qué me pide cosas como mentirle a los señores Pataki sobre que está durmiendo en mi casa, cuando en realidad está pasando la noche en el closet de Arnold, tratando de recuperar algo que misteriosamente llegó a las manos del rubio. Me pregunté siempre qué tantas cosas se le perdían en su casa, y cómo llegaba Arnold a tenerlas. ¿Y por qué la desesperación por recuperarlas? De nuevo, nunca cuestioné nada. Solo hacía todo lo que Helga me pedía para ayudarla, y lo hacía de inmediato.

"Emergencia S.O.S, Phoebe. Estoy en el teléfono de Arnold, así que hablaré rápido. ¿Puedes decirle a mis padres que me estoy quedando en tu casa?"

"¿Estás en…?"

"Sí, estoy en la casa de Arnold. Necesito recuperar un cassette de su grabadora. NADIE puede escuchar lo que está en esa cinta o estoy MUERTA. Necesito cuerda, un cambio de ropa y mi mochila de la escuela. No preguntes".

"De inmediato, Helga".

"Eres la mejor, Pheebs. Te espero en el techo de su cuarto. Ten cuidado que nadie te vea llegar".

Ese tipo de situaciones se han repetido de vez en cuando. Pero fue ese _preciso_ día que todo hizo conexión en mi cabeza…

"Helga, no te ves bien… ¿Sucede algo?" le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado detrás del patio de la escuela. Mi amiga se veía fatal…

"Phoebe, digamos que… Me gusta mucho...pero mucho mucho alg-" se corrigió de inmediato "ALGO…¡El helado, por ejemplo! Estoy obsesionada con el helado… pero en estos momentos me está lastimando demasiado. ¿Qué harías tú?"

Sin estar muy segura a lo que se refería aún, decidí darle mi mejor consejo. "Hay muchos otros alimentos además del helado, Helga. Deberías intentar comer otras cosas".

"Phoebe…" me habló con voz baja, casi deseando que leyera su mente. Finalmente suspiró y retomó lo que decía haciendo especial énfasis en sus palabras "¿Qué….harías….tú? "

En ese instante, creo que pude ver al rubio de ojos verdes jugar con su guante de béisbol y su pelota justo a las espaldas de Helga. Entonces, mi mente hizo un _click_. ¡Qué despistada he sido! ¡Por supuesto, tiene que ser eso! ¿No?... ¿Será…? ¿Será, Helga, que todas esas cosas con las que te he ayudado son por un enamoramiento…? ¿O...no?

"Pues, si realmente tu obsesión por él… digo, por el _HELADO_ , te hace daño. Deberías hacer una dieta, Helga. No te permitas pensar, ver, tocar un solo cono de helado. Se dura contigo misma. Sé que puedes hacerlo" le sonreí y Helga me devolvió el gesto. En ese momento no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a provocar mi consejo, en absoluto.

"¿Sabes? Tienes razón. No más Ar-...HELADO. Se acabó. A partir de ahora, Helga G. Pataki es una mujer nueva" dijo triunfante colocando los puños sobre sus caderas.

Esa noche me fui a dormir con esas últimas palabras de Helga. ¿Realmente mi corazonada era correcta? ¿Helga estaba ocultando algo por Arnold y nunca me lo dijo? Al menos no directamente… Aún así, las respuestas a mis preguntas se resolverían al día siguiente cuando noté a Helga totalmente indiferente hacia _helado_. ¿Qué es un poco de indiferencia hacia a alguien a quien supuestamente odias? Bueno, en el caso de Helga, es bastante impactante, ya que Arnold es precisamente su víctima favorita para humillar todos los días. Pero ese día, nada. Nada de nada.

"Helga, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" pude escuchar que el ojiverde se había acercado a mi amiga con su bandeja en mano.

"¿Qué pasa, Arnold?"

"¿Arnold?..." preguntó el rubio bastante impactado.¿Realmente había escuchado bien? "¿Nada de _cabeza de balón_? ¿Tarado? ¿Enano? … ¿Nada?"

"Hoy no. Sólo Arnold" sonrió Helga mientras decidía si tomar el último postre que estaba sobre el _buffet_ de la escuela. "¿Vas a querer la tapioca?"

"¿Me...estás ofreciendo…?" Arnold continuaba sin creerlo. Todos los días peleaban por ese postre especialmente; y ese día...

"Ajá. ¿La quieres?"

"No, Helga. Puedes… tomarlo tú" y así hizo Helga. Lo puso en su bandeja y me hizo una señal para que la siguiera y nos sentáramos a comer en nuestra mesa de siempre. La seguí sin cuestionar nada.

Sin embargo, su _ex víctima_ de acosos no dejaba de seguirnos. Como chicle en un zapato, se pegó a nosotras de un momento al otro. Helga no hizo comentario al respecto, es como si no le importara la presencia de Arnold persiguiéndonos hasta nuestro lugar. Hasta pudo tolerar el atrevimiento del chico al sentarse con nosotras. Ni Arnold, ni yo entendíamos qué estaba sucediendo, pero claro que él tenía más preguntas que yo, naturalmente.

"¿Segura que te sientes bien, Helga?" insistía él. Helga sólo se dedicó a contestar monótonamente un "ajá" mientras se llevaba a los labios el primer bocado del almuerzo. Se le veía muy relajada con toda esta situación.

A pesar de todo, a Arnold se le veía algo decaído. ¿Realmente extrañaba la atención de Helga? Al menos eso fue lo que Gerald me dijo más tarde ese día cuando me preguntó si sabía por qué Helga estaba tratando a Arnold con...tanta normalidad. Parecía realmente preocupado por ver a su mejor amigo abatido por ese asunto. Tanto Gerald como yo estábamos tan confundidos sobre lo que pasaba con esos dos. ¿Realmente era todo esto consecuencia de mi consejo? Claro que tenía que serlo… Arnold era _helado_ y finalmente pude confirmarlo.

Al contrario de Arnold, a Helga se le veía bien; por esa razón me sorprendió mucho cuando poco tiempo después me volvió a citar para hablar en el patio de la escuela.

"Mi vida es muy aburrida si no estoy cuidando las espaldas de _helado_ , Phoebe" suspiró frustrada. "Giro alrededor de él… ¿Qué hago con todo este tiempo que me sobra? No tengo propósito en la vida, entonces. Y ¿sabes?, mis días se sienten vacíos sin probar un poco de su dulce".

Sonreí largamente. Esta vez sonreí porque sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería al decirme todo esto. No podría fallar con mi consejo esta vez.

"Si realmente crees que es el helado el que le da sabor a tu vida; y no le estás haciendo daño a nadie, tal vez podrías dejar la dieta, Helga".

"¡Gracias, gracias, Phoebe!" exclamó emocionada. "¡Debo correr a un lugar ahora entonces! ¡Nos vemos luego!" y así pude verla irse con prisa.

Dos y dos son cuatro, Helga. Y finalmente lo sé, yo también sé tu secreto. Pero no voy a obligarte a admitirlo delante de mí si no te sientes lista. Sé que se siente complicado todo esto del amor. Créeme que estoy en una situación similar y hasta para mí es aún difícil pensar en el culpable de que mi corazón se detenga de vez en cuando. Por eso voy a respetarte y esperaré el día en el que puedas contármelo con tus propias palabras. Y por supuesto, espero que algún día puedas ser sincera con Arnold al respecto.

Por ahora...

"¿Qué estás implicando al decirme todo esto? ¿Estás implicando que tengo el mínimo interés en la vida del bobo de Arnold o en la de la _Señorita Perfecta_? Porque, honestamente, NO SÉ de DÓNDE sacas estas cosas. Sheesh".

"Para nada, Helga".

Guardaré tu secreto como si fuera mío y seguiré tu juego...

"Solo pensé que...como te gusta hacerle la vida imposible a Arnold, ya sabes, porque lo _odias_ ; sería algo muy tuyo salir a arruinar...bueno, lo que más le hace ilusión."

"Lila Sawyer…" sus puños se cerraron fuertemente al pronunciar ese nombre.

"Exacto". Creo que era evidente que le había molestado lo que le acababa de contar sobre el encuentro de Arnold y Lila. Finalmente su atención estaba concentrada en su más grande obsesión. Gerald estaría a salvo por ahora. Suspiré para mis adentros al pensar en esto.

"¿Sabes qué, Phoebe?" se levantó del suelo. "No por nada dicen que eres una genio. Tienes, de verdad, las mejores ideas" Procedió a abrir la puerta del casillero que había azotado hace unos momentos atrás. Se empezó a quitar la chaqueta para guardarla adentro de este. Continuó... "Y no por nada eres mi mejor amiga, si es que me conoces casi a la perfección. Ohh, cómo me divertiré rompiendo la burbuja de amor en la que vive _Arnoldo._ Solo espera…" Sonreí al oír a la Helga de siempre de vuelta. A pesar de todo, debo admitir que disfruto todos los planes malévolos que mi amiga me ha hecho participar desde el cuarto grado.

"Esa es la Helga Pataki que conozco".

"Tú lo has dicho, Pheebs" dijo mientras chocamos los cinco como señal de nuestra complicidad. Después de todo, éramos compañeras del crimen. En muchas ocasiones le asisto en las artimañas y locuras que se le ocurren para arruinarle la vida a Arnold, sobre todo, su vida amorosa. Nada personal contra Arnold, realmente es un buen compañero y un buen chico conmigo, pero mi deber como mejor amiga a veces se interpone más . Además, no es como que Helga y yo le hagamos mucho daño real a Arnold, ¿no?.

Tomé mi cuaderno azul, donde tenía apuntadas las técnicas del juego, las cuales había discutido previamente con el equipo de los chicos días atrás. Tomé mi silbato y lo colgué alrededor de mi cuello en una cuerda. Finalmente, volteé a ver a Helga que continuaba ocupada en su casillero.

"¿Lista para patear traseros?"

"Desearía hacerlo con un bate y un guante, ese es más mi estilo. Pero.." Helga cerró la puerta de su casillero, luciendo su traje de porrista. Con pompones en mano, me miró con una actitud segura y confiada. Sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa malvada y traviesa. "Creo que me divertiré hoy de todas formas..."


End file.
